Pembatas Dan Retakan
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ketika seseorang harus mengatakan 'cukup.' Ketika seseorang kehilangan Ia yang mereka sayang. Ketika seseorang mencari Kebenaran yang sejati. Dan ketika seseorang ingin menikmati indahnya hidup. Char: Kid, Law, Drake, Hawkins, Bonney, Apoo, Capone, Urouge, Killer. Akhirnya fic ini di-apdet juga. Ch3: X Drake.
1. Kid dan Killer

****Disclaimer: Odacchi owns One Piece

Fic by: Crow

**1: Kid dan Killer**

"**Killer, jadilah telingaku. Ambisi dan Impianku setinggi langit. Semua yang bisa 'kugunakan' adalah alat. Jangan ragu ketika aku salah memilih jalan. Hanya sedikit orang yang kupercaya di dunia ini; semuanya palsu. Tapi kau nyata. Kau sahabatku."**

Di satu pulau kumuh; penuh akan mesin, bangunan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertenagakan uap panas. Kota industri yang hampir seluruh penghuni pulaunya merupakan pekerja pekerjaan berat. Ketika suatu hal memiliki kelebihan, mereka cenderung rentan melihat 'hal' lainnya. Pihak tak berdosa, dengan kepolosannya menatap langit dan bermimpi; tak ada. Tak seorangpun anak-anak dibiarkan bermimpi disini. Mereka pekerja. Memeras keringat, mendapatkan gaji. Berpoya-poya, dan mengutang. Lingkaran setan yang tak pernah berhenti kini harus dirusak dengan paksa.

Harus ada yang memberontak. Harus ada yang memiliki tekad. Harus ada yang melawan arus. Harus ada yang menumpahkan darah. Impian tidak diraih dengan semata-mata. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Ideologi langka tersebut hanya terpikirkan oleh satu orang bocah berambut membara nan liar.

Namun ketika membunuh menjadi takdirmu; menjadi jalan hidupmu, kau tak bisa berbuat banyak. Terutama ketika kau hanyalah seorang bocah berambut pirang yang memiliki hati lugu. Kasih orang tua terkadang tak pandang bulu, tak pandang dunia. Mereka berdua menyayangi putra mereka dengan hati dari lubuk terdalam. Putra mereka adalah segalanya. Demi dirinya, mereka rela memberikan nyawa demi kelangsungan hidup si anak, walau caranya seperti menumpahkan air garam ke luka koyak yang abru kau derita.

Harus hidup. Harus memiliki impian. Harus terus bernapas selagi terus bertarung. Harus membunuh demi impian; tidak buruk, itulah yang dilakukan orang tuanya demi putra mereka.

Ya, membunuh atau dibunuh. Ideologi kedua rekan seperjalanan itu bersatu dan menciptakan perpaduan tekad baja yang tak dapat dibengkokkan. Membunuh atau dibunuh, ah, ideologi yang terdengar mengerikan tapi itulah kenyataan kehidupan. Ketika petinggi-petinggi suku, kaum, negara, dan dunia sudah melenceng—harus ada yang menghimbau mereka. Harus ada yang memberikan isyarat. Harus ada yang memberikan contoh. Mati. Mati adalah cara terbaik untuk membenarkan mereka. Persetan dengan acara 'memaafkan mereka' atau 'menyadarkan mereka.' Manusia adalah makhluk linglung. Tak satupun kata-kata mereka benar, tak satupun juga dari mereka memiliki kewarasan apabila sudah berurusan dengan UANG dan KEKUASAAN.

Dunia ini penuh akan sampah. Sama seperti tempat dimana mereka berdua lahir, besar, dan hidup.

Pada dasarnya, Kid dan Killer berbeda. Mereka berdua datang dari keluarga yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Kid terlahir di keluarga pekerja yang berangkat pukul empat pagi dan pulang pada pukul 11 malam. Uang, uang, dan uang. Setiap hari Kid melihat uang berserakan di rumahnya. Setiap hari ia harus melihat orang tuanya pergi bekerja pada pagi buta, dan pulang pada tengah malam.

Kid bagaimana? Dia hanyalah anak tak berdaya yang terperangkap dalam 'ilusi nyata' yang bernama kehidupan. Ia tumbuh dengan kulita dan daging yang kering kerontang seperti daun-daun kering pada musim gugur. Ia tak memiliki niat makan sama sekali. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimilikinya. Tentu saja ia memiliki uang. Uang orang tuanya. Tapi buat apa itu semua; dia tidak butuh…

Berbeda dari Kid. Walaupun Killer juga adalah putra dari sepasang pekerja mesin uap, kedua orang tuanya selalu mencari hari untuk berbagi waktu dengan si putra. Killer yang dahulu bernama Kira tumbuh dalam lingkungan kasih sayang orang tua. Walau miskin dan terlilit hutang, senyum ibunda dan ayahandanya begitu hangat. Mereka berdua juga dapat melupakan penat mereka hanya dengan melihat senyuman lugu putra mereka yang berambut pirang.

Ah, Kid mengutuk dunia yang tidak adil ini. Dan kini Killer 'pun juga.

Dililit hutang dan menjadi buronan, kedua orang tua Killer memutuskan untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka sendiri. Mereka berpesan kepada Killer untuk membawa jasad mereka dan yang nantinya akan ditukar dengan uang. Mereka tidak lelah dengan kehidupan, sungguh. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang mereka tinggalkan adalah tidak dapat melihat putra tampan mereka utmbuh dewasa, dan beranjak dari pulau terkutuk lingkaran setan ini.

Kid membenci Killer. Mereka adalah wujud nyata dari oposisi binary yang keduanya benar-benar berbeda satu dan yang lainnya. Tapi ketika Killer berjalan dengan segepok tas berisikan uang bayaran atas kedua orang tuanya—dan sambil menangis, ia berpapasan dengan Kid yang kering kerontang tengah rebahan menunggu ajalnya menatapi langit.

Air mata itu. Air mata itu; baru pertama kalinya Kid melihat air mata yang turun seperti air terjun namun begitu tenang seperti muara. Killer sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya; ia menghargai keputusan mereka. Karena itu, ia hanya bisa bangga kepada mereka berdua karena sudah berkorban nyawa demi dirinya.

Baru pertama kalinya di dalam hatinya, Kid membulatkan tekad dan memutuskan untuk 'berjalan ke depan.' Dia harus merubah 'sesuatu.' Dia tak bisa terus stagnat seperti ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dunia ini. Ada suatu kesalahan fatal pada roda kehidupan ini.

Kalau dia ingin maju, lantas apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Raja Bajak Laut.

Gelar yang sama seperti si gila Roger itu. Dengan duduk diatas sana, ia akan merubah semuanya. Ia akan memutuskan pola pikir manusia yang karatan dan tak bermutu. Ada satu hal yang mereka lupakan. Ada. Apapun itu, Kid masih belum tahu. Tapi dia berjanji akan mencarinya. Berjanji pada Killer. Dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kid membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan rasa kasih sayangnya yang baru sekali ini ditunjukkannya. Kid merusak jaringan zat besi pada aliran darah kedua orang tuanya dan melumpuhkan keduanya. "Kalian sudah terlalu lama menderita. Kumohon, bebaslah."

"Orang tuamu membunuh dirinya demi dirimu. Aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku karena inilah rasa sayang yang dapat kuberikan pada mereka. Membebaskan mereka dari 'lingkaran setan' adalah mimpiku. Aku ingin mereka melihatku; aku ingin mereka menyayangiku, sama seperti kedua orang tuamu padamu. Tapi sudah tidak perlu. Aku memiliki impian lain kini."

"Killer, jadilah telingaku. Ambisi dan Impianku setinggi langit. Semua yang bisa 'kugunakan' adalah alat. Jangan ragu untuk menghentikanku ketika aku salah memilih jalan. Hanya sedikit orang yang kupercaya di dunia ini; semuanya palsu. Tapi kau nyata. Kau sahabatku."

"Mulai dari sekarang, mimpimu adalah mimpiku. Kid, demi mencapai itu, aku akan menjadi alatmu. Aku akan menjadi senjatamu. Dan aku akan menjadi telingamu."

Semuanya di dunia ini adalah palsu. 'Ilusi Nyata' yang amat menakutkan. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini, melainkan orang tua—orang tua selalu ada di belakangmu, dimanapun mereka berada. Tak perlu khawatir, teruslah melangkah. Mereka 'kan selalu percaya padamu. Dan, sahabat. Bukan sahabat 'teman' yang 'kau dekati'; bukan pula yang mendekatimu. Tapi melainkan mereka yang bisa saling berjabat tangan dan saling rangkul melalui hati tanpa harus mengucapkan satu kata-kata dan memperlihatkannya.

**Next: Law dan Beppo**


	2. Law dan Beppo

Disclaimer: One Piece owned by Odacchi

Author: Crow

Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah mereview. Syukurlah tanggapannya positif semua, dan saya terima sepenuh hati. Disease mungkin akan di-apdet. Aku lagi semangat nih nulis fic OP lagi. Buat Ararancha, akan kucoba membuat diksi yang sedikit lebih ringan kalo kamu ga keberatan ^^

**Warning khusus chapter ini: Necromantic! Jangan baca sambil makan, please.**

Keep reading semuanya :D

**2: Law dan Beppo**

"**Seberapapun kuatnya aku mencoba membangkitkan orang mati, hasilnya selalu nihil. Haah, apa manusia memang semenyedihkan diriku ini? Apa… Selama ini aku salah, Beppo?"**

Law pernah membaca satu artikel pada Koran News Kuu edisi sore beberapa bulan yang lalu. Disana dia membaca kisah tragis tentang tempat-tempat misterius yang dipercayai seluruh penghuninya tewas dalam pembunuhan massal. Pertama dia menatap satu poto sebuah pulau diatas lautan yang nampak begitu kabur oleh kabut yang tebal. Dan gambar yang kedua adalah sesosok 'kapal hantu' yang mengarungi lautan Florian Triangle berbarengan dengan pulau yang sebelumnya. Law tidak terkejut sedikitpun. Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa? Karena nasib kedua tempat itu tidak beda jauh dengan nasibnya sendiri.

Kematian adalah pemandangan biasa pada Law kecil. Sedari dulu, setiap hari ia harus melihat teman-teman, tetangga, dan keluarganya mati satu persatu.

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pulau tempat kelahiran Law memang adalah pulau 'terkutuk' yang setiap penduduknya mati satu persatu tiap hari. Bekas kerajaan besar di North Blue, Shinikowaina adalah pulau yang terjangkit virus mematikan bernama Black Death. Virus yang menular dengan cepat ini merenggut banyak kenalan dan orang yang berharga bagi Law. Virus yang sampai sekarang ini masih berkembang biak melalui hewan pengerat jorok adalah salah satu masalah terburuk di North Blue dan bahkan bagi pemerintah dunia sekalipun.

Ironis memang dengan nama yang dimiliki bocah kecil itu. Sedari dulu dia berniat menjadi dokter dan menerapkan 'peraturan' dan solusi baru yang akan memajukan masa depan kerajaan ini, khususnya menyembuhkan wabah ini. Tapi impian tinggal impian. Law tidak bisa mewujudkan hal tersebut, malah kini dia digelari dengan julukan satu-satunya manusia terkutuk yang tersisa. Mewarisi bakat bedah dan kedokteran dari sang ayah, Law kecil harus mau tak mau tertekan oleh perasaan keterpurukan akan gunungan mayat yang setiap hari menemani pemandangan matahari terbit sampai terbenam.

Tanpa merasa terganggu, dan tenggelam dalam penelitian 'makhluk hidupnya,' Law yang telah tertekan secara mental terus mengutuk dirinya yang tidak juga kunjung mati. Mungkin mati lebih baik dari ini. Bersimbah darah dan air mata, Law kecil terus membedah mayat-mayat seluruh anggota keluarga dan sahabatnya. Mengharapkan ada satu tombol pemicu yang dapat menyembuhkan wabah tersebut dan kembali menghidupkan mereka.

Tersengal-sengal oleh napas memburu dan rasa kesal dan sedih yang terus menumpuk, Law semakin terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya sehari-hari selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Senyumannya semakin melebar akan kegagalannya yang datang terus menerus. Dia setiap hari selalu gagal, tapi dia mendapat kesenangan tersendiri dari sana. Tak ada hal lain yang semenyenangkan ini.

Darah, isi perut, jantung, hati, limpa, tulang… Ah, ini semakin menyenangkan dari hari kehari…

Tak ada satupun regu penyelamat yang datang ke pulau itu. Alasan mereka adalah resiko yang terlalu besar bagi para pengevakuasi warga. Pemerintah dunia tidak berani mengambil resiko. Lantas selama bertahun-tahun, neraka seperti inilah yang Law jalani. Neraka busuk, neraka organ tubuh manusia, neraka darah, dan neraka penjara batin yang tak pernah berhenti.

Saat seperti itulah—ketika Law sedikit memperoleh kewarasannya, dan memikirkan kembali situasinya, ia berteriak. Ia berteriak dengan lantang dan penuh akan rasa perih seperti hatinya sedang digigit oleh semut merah.

Apa yang namanya keadilan… Apa yang namanya kewarasan dan rasa kemanusiaan… Mana yang orang sebut kebahagiaan…?

Law tidak (pernah) mendapatkan semuanya itu. Memang dia terlahir dari sepasang orang tua yang sangat perhatian. Tapi, ini, semuanya salah. Law hanya berharap dia tengah bermimpi buruk dan segera terbangun dengan senyuman kedua orang tua sudah menunggu paginya yang terang.

Tapi itu juga, sekali lagi, adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Kalau tidak karena beruang itu, Law hanya bisa membayangkan dirinya seperti dokter Hogback yang belakangan ini reputasi gelapnya telah tersebar luas keseluruh lautan. Atau… Lebih parah malahan.

Ya. Jika bukan karena Beppo, Law yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa menghirup udara segar lautan seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Hari itu tetaplah hari biasa yang ia lalui. Bersama mayat-mayat; sahabat terbaik yang dapat ia miliki. Betapa kejamnya Law mencoba mengutak-atik tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu; mereka diam, mereka hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan. Tapi hanya entah mengapa perut Law merasa luar biasa lapar, dan persediaan makanan basi dan busuk keluarga dan tetangganya sudah habis tanpa sisa. Tidak mungkin ia memakan mayat, bukan? Hanya karena… Hanya karena mereka adalah bahan penelitian Law yang amat berahrga. Jangan. Jangan dulu.

Law menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah sulit berjalan kearah hutan bersalju yang letaknya tepat disebelah paling utara dari pulau. Law tahu itu adalah sarang para beruang kutub yang sangat ganas. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk bisa terus mempreteli mayat-mayat ini.

Tak ubah bedanya dengan para manusia, hewan-hewan pun menjadi korban Black Death tanpa ampun. Semua hewan berubah menjadi tumpukan bangkai busuk dengan aroma yang sangat menyengat.

Aku akan mati disini rupanya. Ah, ya sudahlah. Hidup pun tidak membuatku lebih baik…

Law sudah merasa pasrah kalau saja suara rengekan yang samar-samar terdengar di telinganya tidak menipu dirinya. Di dekat tebing pantai, seekor beruang putih menutup kedua mata dan menangis tersedu-sedu disana. Suara beruang yang hanya dapat dimengerti sesamanya membuat Law menghampirinya.

Niat membunuh Law menghilang. Pisau tajam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membedah para 'pasien' terjatuh ke tanah ketika akhirnya ia menyadari takdir yang ia miliki tak ubah bedanya dengan si beruang.

Hanya ketika dia berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk termalang di dunia, disini akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ia harus berbagi gelar tersebut dengan seseorang.

Menggandeng makhluk itu, Law berjalan bersamanya ke dermaga terdekat. "Aku kesepian… Aku ingin teman… Aku ingin keluarga…" Fakta bahwa Law menyadari hewan tersebut mampu berbicara bahasa manusia tidak lagi mampu membuat ia terkejut atau terkesima. Kehidupan gelapnya membuat Law seperti berada di titik tergelap dimana dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menilik cahaya terang.

"… Aku juga…"

"Kita… mau kemana?" Tanya si beruang kutub ketika sudah berada diatas kapal bersama Law.

"… Kita akan merampok. Membongkar. Memporak porandakan apapun yang kita lihat. Seperti bajak laut."

"Bajak laut melakukan itu?"

"… Tidak juga. Aku hanya berkhayal." Law muda merundukkan kepalanya. "Hei Beppo, seberapapun kuatnya aku mencoba membangkitkan orang mati, hasilnya selalu nihil. Haah, apa manusia memang semenyedihkan diriku ini? Apa… Selama ini aku salah, Beppo?"

"… Aku tidak pintar. Aku juga bukan manusia. Tapi… Aku akan mencari jawabnnya bersamamu, kapten." Ujar si beruang, berusaha riang. "… Siapa Beppo?"

"Itu namamu beruang bodoh. Namaku Law, Trafalgar Law." Dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sama halanya dengan beruang muda itu, nampaknya pertemuan ini walau sedikit telah menyibak kegelapan hati Law. "Aku adalah kapten. Kau harus menurut atau aku akan menjadikanmu makanan ikan."

"Baik…" Jawab Beppo, pundung dan lesu. "Oh, aku ingin memakai baju! Aku mau coba pakai baju!"

"… Dasar binatang merepotkan."

"Maaf…"

Kalau Law mengingat hari yang ditakdirkan itu, dia berpikir sekali lagi, apa yang Tuhan coba perlihatkan padanya. Apa Ia sengaja menumpas habis penduduk satu pulau hanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Beppo? Jujur saja, Law berpikir, mungkin: ya. Tapi ia tahu—ia hanya tahu bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang besar akan nampak nantinya di masa depan. Semua kesengsaraan itu, semua kesedihan itu; dengan tubuh bau mayatnya; tapi kini ia sudah bisa tersenyum. Badai pasti berlalu. Cepat atau lambat, tergantung manusia masing-masing.

Law ingin melakukan yang terbaik, berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat orang yang ia sayangi mati lebih lama dari dirinya.

**Next: X Drake**

AN: Cukup sulit memang mencari idenya. Tapi aku mau coba seoriginal mungkin. Yosh, Read, Review, Critic, dan Comment adalah Cinta desu! xD


	3. X Drake

Disclaimer: One Piece owned by Eii-chan (mau ngubah gaya panggilan imut)

Author: Crow

Terima kasih buat semua reviews yang masuk. Saya harap saya bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini yaa! Mohon kerja samanya lagi.

Perhatian, pada chapter ini banyak menggunakan penggunaan simbol seperti warna. Jika kalian ingin menangkap maknanya, cobalah untuk mengartikan makna dari warna dan simbol-simbol lainnya. Fic ini juga mungkin berpotensi disturbing dengan banyaknya kata 'Keadilan'. Haha. Lastly Enjoy.

**3: X Drake**

"**Karena aku akan bertarung hingga mati demi menegakkan Keadilan yang telah memudar dari pundak kalian, wahai Marinir."**

Kebanggaan. Harga diri. Keadilan dan Kebenaran.

Nilai-nilai terbaik yang dapat dimiliki manusia: Semuanya dimiliki oleh para angkatan laut. Khususnya para penyandang kata 'keadilan' di punggung. Dengan gagah berani memerangi kebatilan dan meluruskan mereka yang telah salah dalam memilih jalan. Mereka memberikan penghukuman kepada para penyeleweng peraturan dan melindungi segenap lapisan masyarakat. Menjadi dinding yang membatasi antara rakyat sipil tak berdosa dan para penyimpang peraturan, angkatan laut sungguhlah satu institusi yang langit kirimkan untuk melindungi dunia beserta tujuh samuderanya.

"_Wahai bajak laut, tunduklah pada palu keadilan yang kami bawa. Dengan rahmat kaum Naga Khayangan, kami akan mensucikan dunia ini dari kalian, para pendosa. Kejahatan adalah musuh kami, keadilan adalah yang kami pikul sekuat tenaga. Menyerah sekarang sebelum kami bertindak."_

Drake kecil selalu terpukau dengan slogan marinir laut Utara tersebut. Dihadapan matanya, semua sosok berbalut baju putih membanggakan dan juga mantel tebal bertuliskan 'Keadilan' pada punggung itu sangatlah menjadi panutannya. Bagaimana mereka menyumpahkan slogan tersebut, bagaimana mereka mengarungi lautan dengan gagah berani, dan bagaimana mereka melindungi semua rakyat sipil. Mereka begitu gagah tanpa dua.

Drake yang terlahir dari keluarga petani kecil dan miskin pensiunan marinir tumbuh dengan jiwa keadilan yang sangat kuat. Memiliki darah seorang angkatan laut membuatnya menjadi panutan oleh anak-anak pada usia sebayanya. Drake memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia. Dia menjadi 'pemimpin' bocah-bocah seusianya, dan menjadi sosok 'berkarisma' yang pastinya oleh kelompoknya begitu dikagumi.

Menggunakan topi marinir bekas sang ayah, baju lusuh para prajurit lautan, dan sepasang sepatu bolong using milik ayahnya. Drake berangkat, dan pergi bermain dengan semangat pria lautan.

Demi membanggakan ayah dan ibunya—yang keduanya merupakan mantan marinir, Drake belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berhasil lulus tes masuk angkatan laut pada usia 18 tahun. Memulai program pelatihannya, Drake memperlihatkan bakat tulen yang lain daripada yang lain. Entah itu karena darahnya atau alasan yang lainnya, Drake dengan cepat meraih nama dan berhasil memperoleh jabatan dengan cepat.

Walau datang dari keluarga miskin dan seadanya, Drake, dengan kekuatannya sendiri berhasil berdiri dan mengenakan mantel 'Keadilan' dan menyandang gelar Laksamana Muda termuda.

Semuanya begitu membanggakan—dadanya selalu membusung dengan kebanggaan tanpa dua. Namun sampai kapan? Kebenaran yang menjijikkan 'pun perlahan namun pasti mencakar tanah dan merayap dengan buas dari titik buta Drake.

18 tahun setelah kematian Gol D. Roger; dua tahun sebelum keberangkatan Monkey D. Luffy ke lautan…

Sepasang mata Drake mempelototi korany ang tengah ia baca dengan raut ketidakpercayaan. Napasnya terpompa dengan liar, dan tubuhnya dengan panas dingin berusaha menahan emosi dan kesedihan. Ini tidak benar—kebengisan ini tidak benar adanya.

Drake berusaha mewanti-wanti dirinya bahwa ini tidaklah benar. Tapi ini nyata. Ya, kebenaran menjijikkan yang nyata. "He-hei," Drake mengimbau rekan sesamanya Laksamana Muda. "Bajak laut Trisula dari North Blue itu bukannya sudah memasuki Grand Line?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Drake? Wajahmu pucat pasi begitu?"

"Jawab aku! Mengapa koran ini menyatakan bahwa kelompok bajak laut itu dinyatakan telah musnah di North Blue?!—Di kampung halamanku!" Drake kini berdiri, melempar koran yang tengah ia baca. Kepalannya memucat—sepucat wajah dan tubuhnya. Keningnya membiru pasi, dan keringat terror membanjiri tubuhnya. Ini adalah mimpi buruk. "AKU TIDAK DENGAR ADA PERINTAH TURUN UNTUK BUSTER CALL!

Kampung halamanku… LULUH LANTAH MENJADI DEBU!"

Tak satupun rekannya di dalam ruangan santai para Laksamana Muda berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak sama sekali—apalagi berusaha memberikan alasana.

Pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan seperti saat dimana kau tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Kau sendirian ditengah kerumunan masyarakat materialism yang hanya mementingkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Napas Drake seolah berhenti, air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Ia berusaha menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tapi tidak bisa. Semuanya dipastikan binasa oleh Buster Call tanpa terkecuali. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kini sudah tak ada lagi sang ayah yang selalu menjadi pahlawan dan panutannya, Serta ibu serta adik perempuan tersayang yang begitu ia kasihi. Tak ada lagi yang akan menyambut kepulangannya.

Dia kehilangan tempat pijakan dan kembali tepat pada detik yang bersamaan. Nyawanya melayang, dan perutnya melilit. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan sesuatu…?" Tanya Drake, berusaha kembali meraih kendali akan tubuh dan perasaannya. "Apa-apaan ini…? Kenapa kalian tahu dan aku tidak?

Itu rumahku… Para bajak laut itu tidak akan pernah bersembunyi disana—tidak dalam berjuta-juta tahun. Yang ada disana hanyalah orang-orang tak bersalah yang hidup dengan begitu damai! Tak satupun dari mereka yang berhak menerima nasib ini!"

Drake menggeran keras. Kulitnya perlahan-lahan berubah bersisik. Kedua matanya berubah kejam—mata pemburu yang haus akan darah. "Oi, oi Drake. Kau seharusnya tahu tidak sebaiknya menantang atasan."

"Aku akan bertarung demi meperjuangkan Keadilan!" Drake berlari dengan wujud setengah Zoan, mendobrak pintu dan berlari menuju lantai teratas dari bangunan utama markas pusat marinir North Blue G-18. Dia akan bertarung asalkan itu demi Keadilan. Keadilan yang 'nyata'!

Sakazuki melirikkan matanya ketika menyadari pintu ruang pribadi miliknya didobrak dengan liar. Drake dengan wujud velociraptor mengeluarkan napas panasnya, memelototi sang Laksamana Akainu.

'_Sakazuki, kau masih disana! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Seenaknya melancarkan Buster Call itu!?—_

_Hei jawab aku!'_

"…Suara itu: Laksamana Madya Garp dari markas pusat?"

Akainu akhirnya berbalik dan memandang Drake dengan perhatian penuh. "Mengapa kalian begitu susah mengerti keadilan untuk melindungi para penduduk sipil?"

"Yang **kau** lakukan hanyalah pembunuhan massal, Akainu!"

"Keadilanmu lemah, Laksamana Muda Drake. Keadilan yang setengah-setengah itu hanya akan membawakan penderitaan yang berkelanjutan di masa depan. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena sudah melindungi orang tuamu."

"BAJINGAN!"

Drake terpental. Ketika ia hendak melompat dan menerkam tubuh Sakazuki, sepasang laser menembus dada dan perutnya. Itu membuat Drake terbaring lemah dengan gelimangan darah. Tak ada lagi mantel putih bersih bertuliskan 'Keadilan' pada punggung. Yang ada hanyalah mantel merah bercorak merah kental yang menutupi kata-ata sakral tersebut.

"…Bahkan Kizaru 'pun disini…? Konspirasi…huff huff macam apa ini?"

"Kau menakutkan, Laksamana Muda Drake~ Whii, sangat menakutkan~"

Akainu mendekati tubuh terbaring Drake dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau mempelajari lagi Keadilan semumu itu. Dengar aku, anak baru kemarin. Keadilan adalah absolut—Keadilan harus menyeluruh. Camkan itu dan kembali belajar, bocah."

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Drake ingat setelah itu. Tapi ingatan pahit itu tak pernah bisa ia hapus sampai kapanpun. Yang ia sadari setelahnya, ia telah dilabel memberontak terhadap atasan dan akan dimutasi secara paksa dari North Blue ke South Blue. Kini Drake tak tahu lagi pihak mana yang benar. Dan ia juga tak tahu lagi apa itu yang namanya 'Kebenaran Marinir'.

Tapi satu yang ia sadari, selama masih ada orang-orang seperti Sakazuki dan Borsalino di Angkatan Laut, takkan ada lagi harapan cerah bagi institusi pelindung masyarakat ini. Yang ada hanyalah Genosida berkedokkan Keadilan Absolut.

Dunia tak secerah yang pernah ia bayangkan sedari dulu, dan kebatilan terlalu kuat bahkan tak pandang welas asih.

Semuanya salah. Harus ada yang memberontak. Harus ada yang merubah itu.

Drake adalah manusia yang memiliki harga diri. Dia memiliki 'Keadilan' yang terus ia kenakan pada punggung semenjak ia kecil dulu. Semenjak ia hanya bermain menggunakan pedang-pedangan kayu, dan semenjak ia melihat dunia hanya dengan sisi cerahnya.

Keadilannya telah terluka dan berdarah. Kata-kata Keadilan pada mantelnya telah tertutup darah merahnya yang pekat dan takkan lagi bisa ia kelupas hingga putih suci.

'Bendera Merah' ini adalah awalnya. Bendera Merah ini telah berkibar. Dan dengan Bendera Merah ini, ia akan kembali meraih Keadilan di atas dunia ini. Jika dia tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah, walau mati pun ia akan merubah Angkatan Laut. Karena Drake tahu, masih banyak parajurit-prajurit gagah berani yang memiliki hati sekuat dan setegar Garp sang Pahlawan.

Walau ia kini adalah pemberontak, dia akan menyandang kata 'Perompak' dan melihat segalanya dari sisi yang berbeda.

Keadilan akan segera kembali.

"Karena aku akan bertarung hingga mati demi menegakkan Keadilan yang telah memudar dari pundak kalian, Marinir."

Hari itu juga, Bendera Merah telah dikibarkan pada tiang kapal Drake. Tak ada lagi Keadilan pada tatakan lembut berwarna putih. Keadilan tersebut telah bergelimang darah kental nan pekat. Dan untuk kembali mensucikannya, angin yang baru telah bertiup.

Drake bertolak.

**Next: Hawkins or Apoo**

AN: Bendera Merah yang saya terus pakai secara berulang-ulang adalah julukan Drake: Red Flag. Dan ia menggunakan mantel putih Keadilannya yang sudah banjir oleh darah sebagai bendera Red Flag. Sebagaimana kalian tahu, Bendera Merah memiliki makna yang sangat kuat bagi para pejuang Revolusi Sosialis, dan untuk menunjukkan secara terang-terangan bentuk perlawanan dan memberikan sinyal peringatan pada pihak oposisi mereka. Kisah untuk Hawkins atau Apoo sudah terbayang. Silahkan polling melalui review ya. See you soon.


End file.
